Prescription drugs and the drug benefit plans that often provide those drugs have radically improved the health and well-being of vast numbers of people, especially of the older generation. Typically, the use of prescription drugs is controlled by a physician or other care provider who examines a patient to diagnose a disease or other ailment and issues a prescription for a prescription drug. The patient takes the written prescription to a pharmacy where the prescription is filled. If the patient is a member of a drug benefit plan, the patient may not have to pay the usual and customary rate for the prescription drug.